Nightshade returns
by tearsofDagmar
Summary: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Sixyears later the Hokage of the town of Konoha isholding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when acertain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? Whatwill her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku)

AN: This is my first fic so please give me feed back thankies!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: Nightshade

Again I stood cold, in the rain, alone, looking at the dark, wet gates ahead. It rained harder as I approached the gates; it always rained when I came here. The guards didn't notice me, they never did. And why should they? I hadn't worked all those years not to be able to hide my self from some half-minded twits whose only job was to simply stand there.

No. I came here for a propose. I always came here for the same propose. Every year.

I walked through a silent town as the cold hard droplets of April's harsh showers washed over me. No one recognized me. No one ever did. I didn't care it made my visit easier. I was here for one thing, two people…

My feet stopped as I reached my destination. There embedded in the muddy ground before a sakura tree lay two small, square stones. My parents, they had gone far before their time on a mission. I stood there and the rain just pored harder, but I didn't mind the cold water running down my face it hind my tears. I knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers I had brought on the stones. The bouquet was of roses and cherry blossoms and lilacs and other pink flowers, with the exception of one small black nightshade flower drowning in the mist of pink.

I got up and walked back through the town; it was then that the hunger stroke me. I had been traveling for two days strait without food or rest to make it here on time. I suppose a few more minuets in this sad town would not harm me. After all it would be a difficult task to travel on an empty stomach. So I walked into a ramen bar I had been passing and sat in the corner so as not to draw unwanted attention to my self.

I decided to amuse myself by listening in on the conversations of the towns people whilst I ate. There was one table that caught my eye, it had several all sitting together watching and loud blonde and an angry raven-haired man argue…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku)

AN: Hi everyone, thank you for reading and for your reviews. Special thanx to aredhel falassion (thanks for the pic again!), PrincessSakura98 (I like your stile), and Shinobi Darkbeak (wonderful pic.s by the way) for giving me my first reviews, you guy rock! Here's the second chapter I hope you like it and for those who are a bit confused it is Sasuke's pov right now. Any who love you all enjoy and review please.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: I'll live without you

"Come on finish up dope." I said again as Naruto wolfed down his ninth bowl of ramen.

'I am so bored of sitting here watching the moron swallow more and more ramen into the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. I have better things to do right now, like train.'

"Who you calling dope? Bastard!" Naruto choked between mouthfuls.

I open my mouth to respond when I heard the most annoying thing on the planet.

"Sasuke-kun!" a girl loudly shrieked in a way that could wake the dead just so that they could kill themselves again to get away from that irritating noise.

The girl, who had a long blonde ponytail, came skipping up to Naruto and me.

Naruto stopped his gluttonous rampage and turned to see who it was. "Ino what are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head to the right.

'Gees he's more of an animal than he is human…a dumb animal, that's for sure'

"I should be asking you the same question. But I bet I already know the answer. Mind if I join you?" Ino asked sweetly and batted her lashes.

'Shit I hate it when these fan girls bother me.'

"Hn"

'Damn now I have to listen to those two talk for an hour, if Sakura were here…" I stopped myself there, she isn't here, and she's not coming back. A twinge of gilt hit me; it was my fault she isn't here. My fault wasn't coming back.

That day, the day she left it had seemed like a normal, boring day. We were twelve at the time. Training had just ended, and she was again preaching on and on about how I shouldn't push myself too hard and how revenge isn't everything and all the other things she worried about me. It was hot and humid which made me mad already, and she kept going and going till finally I snapped.

Flashback "And what are you going to do after you kill him huh? And…" 

"_You're annoying," I said ending her incessant ranting._

"_Huh?"_

"_You're annoying and weak and you would probably never survive if it weren't for your parent's and teammates protecting you all the time."_

"_I…I…"_

I probably should have stopped there, but it was too hot and she was too damn annoying.

"You couldn't even live if it weren't for your mother and father to wipe away your tears." I said coldly.

_Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. Naruto jumped at me after seeing that._

"_Shut up Sasuke-teme!" he hissed through his teeth._

_Just then the Hokage's apprentice appeared before of us._

"_Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see you as soon as you are free."_

"_I'm free now please tell Hokage-sama I shall be there momentarily."_

_And with that the apprentice bowed and disappeared with a 'poof'._

"_I wonder what the was all about?" Said Naruto puzzled as he tilted his head to the side. "Is there something special happening Sakura?"_

"_No not that I no of…I wonder what could it be?"_

End of Flashback 

It wasn't until the next day that Naruto and I found out that the Hokage called her to tell her that her parent's died and that she ran away. She left only a note.

'I will survive, now that I have lost them I still will survive. I'll live without you.'

'I'll live without you.'

'Only Naruto and I know what she meant by "I'll live without you."'

'Even now after six year I still feel, pain, gilt, anger… what am I saying I must stop thinking about her and focus on my goals: kill Itachi, and revive my clan.'

I shook my head trying to force my attention on the conversation Naruto and Ino were having, but I couldn't. Instead I scanned the people around us. They were the usual crowd of villagers and ninjas. Then something caught my eye. In the corner of the place was a lone person, dressed entirely in black.

They wore a black cape that hid all of their body except for the bottom of a pair of black boots and their head was completely concealed by a large black hood.

The person, be it male or female I could not tell, was staring directly at us. I was about to get up and see who this noisy person was when Naruto slapped me on the back and said "What the hell you staring at bastard!"

I turned to him, "None of your business dope."

When I turned back to face the person again they had gone. I looked around to see were they had gone but I could find no trace of the black hooded figure…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Done with chapter two. YAY! Now I'll get right on chapter three. Hopefully it'll be up by next week. Keep reading and sending me review I love them all and thank you. I pray you all liked it. Again please send me reviews so I know if I should keep going or if I'm doing something wrong. Thanx you guys are the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku)

AN: Special thanx to aredhel falassion (tee hee from me too for they shall meet sooner than you think!), Shinobi Darkbeak (that's so nice of you π.π), ghst.sama (boy, the wait wont be long cause I love putting people in their place), BlackSerpent13 (it's one of my favorite lines too), krista (hehe are we related cause you have no idea how many times I've said that to people!), orochikosama (thank you, you're so sweet), and Goranus (thank you for the suggestion, umm as for what the weapon is that's for you to get annoyed at trying to figure out what it is, and for me to decide before krista kills me) for their reviews. I am glad to see someone in the world likes my writing, please keep sending me reviews good or bad and I will gladly taken any suggestions you may have. All right, back to my insane rantings and ravings…By the way how do you like my constant switches of pov.'s? This chap is Naruto's pov by the way.

Recap: (Sasuke's pov) Then something caught my eye. In the corner of the place was a lone person, dressed entirely in black.

They wore a black cape that hid all of their body except for the bottom of a pair of black boots and their head was completely concealed by a large black hood.

The person, be it male or female I could not tell, was staring directly at us. I was about to get up and see who this noisy person was when Naruto slapped me on the back and said "What the hell you staring at bastard!"

I turned to him, "None of your business dope."

When I turned back to face the person again they had gone. I looked around to see were they had gone but I could find no trace of the black hooded figure…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: The Cloaked Man

'What the hell is that bastard staring at! And why the hell does he always do this. I mean he's always a distant, stuck up, self centered Jake ass, but today it's like he's high or something, off in his own pitiful world…wait what day is it again, oh yeah that's why. Today is the day **she** disappeared.'

'Well he's not the only one who misses her!'

I shook my head vigorously, I missed her a lot and I was on the verge of crying…again.

Luckily Ino interrupted my thoughts before I could cry…again.

"Hey are you both trying out for the tournament next week?"

"Of course" I said with a smile.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" Ino said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hn"

'Does that Bastrad say anything but that?'

"What do you guys think the prize weapon is?"

"Must be something really really big if the Hokage hasn't told anybody and I'm going to find out when I win!"

"Or it could be a trick to capture dangerous nin, since the rules state the anyone of any age, background, and form any town can enter. Dope." Sasuke muttered coldly as he looked around the room.

'What the hell has gotten into him?…Hey I'm no dope! That's it that Bastards paying for that! And, huh…'

My thoughts were interrupted by and small fight taking place in the middle of the ramen bar. On one side stood an incredibly drunken man, he was very big and muscular and was stumbling dizzily as he was egged on by his friends (or rather what I assume are his friends).

One the other side stood a lone person. A black cloak hid their body and a black hood hid their face. They were either a mid-to-tall woman or a short guy but I couldn't tell cause they were completely covered by black.

"Whad der you starin' at bubbiee" slurred the drunk man as he walked forward, being slightly pushed by his 'friends.'

The cloaked man just stood there not moving and not saying and word.

I suddenly shuddered. 'Who ever that is I have a feeling they are not someone that guy want's to mess with.'

The drunk man finally fond his footing and stepped so that he was less than a foot away from the cloaked man.

Breathing heavily he barked, "do ya wanta fight! Huh!"

Again the cloaked man held his ground not moving and not saying a word.

Aggravated at his opponent's lack of interest, the drunken man took a swing. This, of course, was easily dodged by the cloaked man.

Form no where a familiar voice called out; "I would not trouble her if I were you."

"Itachi" Sasuke growled.

Again the voice warned, "You may end up biting off more then you can chew…"

This time the voice came from behind us. But when we turn there was no one there.

Once more everyone's attention focused on the fight that had started in the middle of the room.

The drunken man looked confused but soon remembered that he had a fight to finish.

"I don't see what makes you so special!" he shouted as he longed forward with another punch.

But before the drunken idiot was even 3 feet away, the cloaked man stepped forward and with one punch sent the man flying into his 'friends' and sent all of them across the room.

I was shocked.

'Wow that person must be really powerful. I wonder what they're doing in Konoha?'

As soon as the action was completed the slender arm covered by a long black glove snaked back under the owner's cloak.

After approving of his own work the cloaked man threw some money at the own (for damage, etc.) and exited the bar out into the rain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Damn stupid drunks'

'So there's a tournament for a special weapon, huh? Maybe I can spare a few more days in the desolate town…'

I chuckled under my cloak.

'It's been a long time since I've had a worthy challenge and this tournament might just be the place for such.'

"Hey you, stop!" called a familiar voice, one I haven't heard in years…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Okay for those of you who didn't catch on, the person speaking above is the 'cloaked man' who is also the person speaking in my first chapter. And I know I know, Itachi said her, but remember Naruto is not that bright. For Naruto fans, I'm sorry but it's the truth, it hurts for some, not for me though (hehe sorry). And I know the chapter ended on a little cliff hanger but obladi oblada. Please tell me what you think and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up by next week. Oh and do you guy's like me thanking people individually who review before each chapter or is it annoying. If it's annoying then I'll stop if not I'll continue. Thank you please review, love you all. Bye till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku)

AN: All right another chapter! Wahoo! I thank, Shinobi Darkbeak (you always say such nice things thankies you are one of my favorite reviewers .), PrincessSakura98 (here's more hope you like it!), krista (with each review of your I read, I find myself saying "great minds think alike, now if only I could find my mind I'd be all set!"), pat-nosferatu (you got an interesting story yourself!), RunRAMENrun(thank you for putting my story down as one of your favorites! I feel special now!), ghst.sama (as for if Sakura's in the Akatzuki, hehe I'm so mean, I won't tell but you'll find out soon maybe in this chapter! And as for why Itachi knows this cloaked 'her' well, hehe that you'll fin out soon too, I know so mean), susakuru (I like your story too, please update), and BlackSerpent13 (hugs and kiss back at yah twinie!) for your awesome reviews.

Recap: 'Damn stupid drunks'

'So there's a tournament for a special weapon, huh? Maybe I can spare a few more days in the desolate town…'

I chuckled under my cloak.

'It's been a long time since I've had a worthy challenge and this tournament might just be the place for such.'

"Hey you, stop!" called a familiar voice, one I haven't heard in years…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: She's not with me…yet

I knew who the voice belonged to and I knew that it would anger him more if I were to disobey him and keep on walking.

So I did.

"Hey you!" I screamed, "Stop."

'Itachi knows that person'

'Itachi knows that person.'

'This could be my way to Itachi.'

'I will not fail.'

'I will kill him, and anyone that gets in my way.'

'**He must DIE**'

Naruto ran out in front of me yelling and waving his hands.

"What are you doing Sasuke-teme?"

'What am I doing?'

'I don't care. I will not fail'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh shit." I breathed.

'This can't be good Sasuke's eyes just went red. I can't stop him. Damn I wish Sakura was here, she stopped him once. Whatever is about to happen, something tells me someone's going to get hurt, badly. '

"Come on Sasuke Bastard let's go train or something…" I tried but nothing got through his damn thick, self-centered head!

"You in the cloak stop," he said in a voice that could trigger another ice age. I froze where I was, even though he wasn't talking to me I was too over come with fright to move.

The cloaked person finally stopped but did not turn around.

"How does Itachi know you." Sasuke asked a cold death dripping from his every word.

The person turned slowly, not saying a word.

Even though I couldn't see their eyes under their hood I knew they were looking directly at us. They just stood there and stared sending eerie shivers up and down my spine.

"Well!" screamed Sasuke trembling from anger and impatience. Neither seemed to faze the cloaked body standing about 10 feet before us.

Then slowly the figure raised one hand and pointed to a rooftop with out averting their stare from us.

Following the black gloved finger's direction there on a rooftop sat non other than Itachi, wearing his Akatzuki uniform and a smug smirk on his face.

"Why my deer brother it's been a long time now hasn't it?"

"Itachi"

"Unfortunately I cannot stay to play." Itachi said as he jumped from the roof landing perfectly on his feet before the cloaked person.

'Damn. Nothing good can come from this.'

"Fight me." Sasuke taunted. "That's why you're here."

"Not everything is about you little brother." Itachi smiled

'The smug Bastard Sasuke better kill him or I'm going to.'

"Actually," Itachi turned to the cloaked figure, "I came for _other_ reasons."

"So they're with you. I'll kill you both then!" Sasuke spat.

"Oh no, no little brother she's not with me…yet."

"And as for you killing her, well you couldn't even come close."

Suddenly a botch ANBU appeared around Itachi.

"Well, it seems that I have warn out my welcome. Until we meet next, Nightshade." And with that he disappeared and the ANBU with him.

Sasuke still trembled with hatred.

"So you are some sort of tough shit huh? Someone I, a protegee could never defeat? We'll see about that!" he scream as he charged toward the person.

But before he even got within striking distance the person vanished leaving only their cloak on the ground. Sasuke look around.

Then above him appeared the figure spinning and flipping through the air as if they wings. They landed gracefully on the ground several yards ahead of Sasuke.

My jaw dropped this person, who had several minuets before knocked a huge guy along with all his mate across the ramen bar with one punch and just now had dodged Sasuke's attack with ease, was a girl. And not just any girl, this girl was hot!

She stood there tall with slim, long legs, and was very curvy. She still wore a hood so it was impossible to see her face and hair. She also wore a pair of long, knee-high, black leather boots with straps going this way and that to secure them to their owner. Above that she wore a short, pleated black skirt that stretched from her lower hips to her mid-thighs, just covering enough for public decency. Across the top of the skirt were two black, big buckled belts. Her shirt was too, black. It too was short, stopping at her mid-belly. This shirt was made of silk like material and rippled as she breathed. It also connected to her mysterious hood. Gracing her lovely arms were long slender black gloves. They continued from her fingers nearly to her shoulders. Again buckles were every which way holding them in place.

She was in obvious good shape for her muscles were well formed and had great tone. Scares danced across her body showing that fighting had long been apart of her life. What also could be seen were two tattoos. One on her left shoulder was a black nightshade flower. The other was on her left hip, but was mostly concealed by her low-rider black skirt. From what I could see it was the top of a tree with pinkish flowers but no leaves…

'Wow that's weird. I wonder what trees have pink flowers and no leaves? Damn that girl's hot. I wonder if that's why Itachi said 'she' not with me…yet'? Weirdo.'

Looked to Sasuke who seemed as though he was not shocked at all. He was still angry and this meant that he would probably take it out on somebody namely that girl. But something told me she could hold her own against him, and more!

Sasuke charged again and again the girl jumped and dodged the attack. They danced this dance of run and jump several times before the girl got bored of it. This time when Sasuke charged she didn't jump instead she kicked. Her fearsome kick connected with Sasuke's stomach and sent him flying into a building wall.

When he looked up I saw some blood trickle out of the side of his mouth and that his eyes had gone back to their natural shade of onyx.

'He lost?'

'But he like never loses. And with only one kick?'

I looked back up to the girl, but she was gone.

'Who was she? How did she get so powerful? And since when has Sasuke been such a woss? One thing's for sure, I am never letting him live this down!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: K so what do yah think? I'll take anything, complements are very welcome, and criticism welcomed too, any ideas of yours are great too, I will try to incorporate them if they're good. Thank you again love you all. And I know the chapter is kinda weird, oh well. I will try to update before next week, but I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku)

AN: Sorry guys that it took me so long to update. I had to go help my granmy and granpy with their garden down at the cape (Capecod Mass.) and other chores that the "enforcer" made me do, to those who don't know me the enforcer is my dad π.π I thank this time, Shinobi Darkbeak (You are my ever so faithful and loyal reviewer and for that I bow to you, "I am not worthy" but please continue anyway!), pat-nosferatu(I like mysterious stories too! Thank you for not thinking my chapter is weird, it made me fell all happy and such! You are now on my list of heroes!), sayea-chan (Don't worry I'm not about to let Sasuke live happily ever after with Sakura, not after the way he treated her, no he'll learn hiss lesson, hehehehahahaHAHAHAHA evil laugh HAHAHAcoughweasecoughhackcough hacoughaha as for who she will end up with…he's not someone you'll expect…yet), deedee2034 (The tournament is going to be relatively soon but I can't tell you what chapter cause I haven't written them yet but I'm thinking next chapter or the one after. Soon.), Ruriko89 (Ok so now I have two maniacs threatening to impose their wrath upon me… you and krista sure are alike… hehe but that ok I like your reviews!), krista (as for Sakura's strength you ain't seen nothin' yet!), and aredhel falassion (Haha I beat you to the forth chapter and I'm beating you to the fifth, feel my wrath. Admit defeat, for I am the source of all evil according to Jimmy anyway, and I'm BlackSerpent13's evil twin and all so ha!), little wolf blossom (First time reviewer yay! Hey I like origami too, actually you could have called it an obsession a few years ago, but I'm not as in to it now), lexy499 (I like da way you talk), mystery (sorry you don't like tattoos), and Zuan (k so they do get a little action but he's not the one she ends up with). Please keep reviewing it is so nice to see them in my email and all. Also as I said before I love your complements, criticism is welcome, suggestions are great, and I shall try to answer all of your questions without giving out any of the story.

Recap: When he looked up I saw some blood trickle out of the side of his mouth and that his eyes had gone back to their natural shade of onyx.

'He lost?'

'But he like never loses. And with only one kick?'

I looked back up to the girl, but she was gone.

'Who was she? How did she get so powerful? And since when has Sasuke been such a woss? One thing's for sure, I am never letting him live this down!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5:Thinking of a little blossom

I wiped the blood from my mouth.

'Shit! I got my ass kicked by a girl! Damn it, Naruto is never going to let me live this down!'

Just as I got up I found she had left with nothing but my bruised pride to show she had ever been here. I looked up it just stopped raining, and the sky was clear.

'Who the hell was that?'

"Haha, you got beat! By a girl!" Naruto rolled before me holding his stomach as he lay on the ground, gasping for air.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke-kun!"

'Ok this is either the sound of death after being kicked in the balls, or…other option too scary, please be death please be death.'

Ino ran up to me with a concerned look on her face.

'Why can't it be death for once?'

"What happened Saskue-kun are you ok?" She started checking me from head to toe.

'Damn woman.'

"What happened out here?" she asked again this time turning to Naruto.

'Stupid bitch must have realized I'd never talk to her or any of my fan girls. Why can't they leave me alone? Damn I can't stand any of them!'

'_Except Sakura.'_

'Oh Damn, f off this is no time to have little voices inside my head.'

I shook the thoughts from my head and came back to reality, that's right my damn screwed up reality.

"Well you see," Naruto started trying his hardest to contain himself, which of course didn't work, "thatguyfromthebarfightwalkedoutandsaskuefallowedsaying'heyyoustopheyyoustop'thenhiseyeswentallredandstuffandIthoughtohshitthiscan'tbegoodandItryedtostophimIdidbuthewouldn'tlistenthenhefinallygotthecloakedpersontostop," he took a breath, "butshedidn'tfaceusoranythingjuststopedthenheaskedherhowsheknewItachiandshedidn'tasnwerandhescreamedatherthenItachiappearedandsaidthatshewasn'twithhimandthenheleftwhichmadethisBastardrealmadthenhechargedather," another breath, "andthenshedodgebyjumpingintheairandshetookhercloackoffbutnotherhoodandOhmanwassheHotandhekeptchargingandchargingbutshekeptjumpingandjumping…" by now Naruto was panting trying to get out all he could. He slowed down at the last part and with a devilish grin he said, "And then (gasp) she got bored (gasp) of jumping so (gasp)," by now the grin had grown so that he was smiling from ear to ear, "she…kicked…his…ass."

Besides the fact that he was panting for air and smiling like there was no tomorrow the dope had turned pink from lack off oxygen from telling that 'hilarious story.'

'One of these days I should kick his ass.'

'_If he doesn't kick yours first.'_

'I thought I told you to f off!'

'_Yes well you see…'_

'F off! Damn stupid annoying voice that the damn stupid annoying author has to put in to show I've got a damn stupid annoying conscience.'

'Well you were beaten by a girl…' 

'Oh shut up you! Let's get back to reality.'

"Ok," said Ino with an extremely confused and scared look on her face. She turned to me, "From what I caught of that, someone, namely this 'cloaked girl' beat you up."

Naruto started laughing **again**. "I know," he managed between laughs, "Isn't it funny?" He held his stomach as tears formed in his eyes.

'Damn.'

"Shut up dope!" I growled. Naruto stopped laughing and stood straight up.

"Who you calling dope? Bastard!"

"Who you calling Bastard? Asshole!"

"Who you calling Asshole? Woss ass who got beat by a girl!"

"GUYS!" Ino screamed. "Give it a rest. Anyway, umm Naruto I almost forgot I picked up your order from the flower shop for you. So who's the girl? Huh? Let me guess it's Hinata right?"

She handed Naruto the flowers, three long-stemmed white roses; his face went immediately hard as he forced a sad smile to his lips.

"No," he breathed barely above a whisper. "These aren't for Hinata-chan."

Ino looked confused, he was right they weren't for Hinata I knew exactly who they were for. A sudden wave of emotion took over my body making me feel as though I had to run, run away, far away, why I don't know.

During our long silence Ino seem to take the hint that we wanted to be alone. And without further questioning she left. I looked at the flowers Naruto held in his hands; they were so soft so delicate so fragile, I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on let's go," I said half dragging him.

His mind seemed to come back to him and he followed slowly behind me.

As we neared the sakura tree we saw Kakashi standing there. During all those years of training with him he was never once on time always late, but when it came to this day…he was always early.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was standing there waiting for them. Waiting and waiting. They were late for once, which was probably due to some of me rubbing off on them.

'Huh so this is how they felt all those years when I was late. I wonder since they're becoming like me if they'd want to borrow one of my books? And I wonder if they are late for the same reason I was, because…'

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw them coming towards me. Like all the years before Sasuke was in front followed by Naruto who was dragging his feet as he cradled the flowers.

"You're late," I said softly trying to lighten the mood.

But alas all I got was an angry "Hn" from Sasuke.

'Jeez I was his Sensei for the longest time and we still work together today and yet not a hint of respect. Oh well.'

"Shall we get started?" I suggested.

And with that Naruto stepped forward facing the sakura tree and place one white rose on each of the two rocks that were embedded in the ground.

I saw a sad smile return to Naruto's face as he stepped back.

"I bet Sakura would be happy that her parents got flowers every year." He said, I could tell that he was trying to hold back some tears. "I bet she'd be smiling and saying thank you and hitting me, just like she use to." Now the hot, clear liquid was streaming down his face. He looked at me with a genuine smile on his face; his cheeks stained form the tears. "Baka" he said as he hit himself in the head.

I felt my heart sink slightly at the thought of her. She was a great student; she was always so cheerful and hyper, with a temper that was matched by no other.

'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'

I had thought of her as a daughter of sorts, _a hot daughter at that.'_

"I should go."

And with that Sasuke left.

It took Naruto a couple minuets to comprehend what Sasuke said. When he did he turn to the direction Sasuke was headed fist clenched he yelled, "Do you even miss her!" When he got no replay he whispered, "Do you even miss her?" it was barley audible but I still heard it.

'More than you or I know…'

"Come on Naruto, it's getting late."

He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I'll treat you to ramen."

He seemed to perk up a bit after hearing his favorite word. As we walked on I glanced back at the bouquet of pink flowers.

'I'm glad your ok.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared at them as they walked away. A small tear made its way down my face.

"Now, now, you know that tears are very becoming on you, but you promised me you would not cry for them anymore." A soft comforting voice came from behind me.

A strong callused hand gently wiped away the tear.

"I am sorry." I said with a low bow. "I will respect all promises I have made to those higher than I from now on without fail."

"You also promised me you would stop apologizing for everything." He said with a slight laugh.

"Now, you will go and enter the tournament, try to keep your identity seal as long as you can unless of course I say other wise. In the end I shall have both Konoha 's best worrier and its best weapon."

"Hai."

"Good." He said as he pulled off my hood. Then he softly guided my chin with his fingers into a sweet kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An: So was that long enough? Anyway please review! Cause when you don't I'm like this π.π, but when you do I'm like u so yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku?saku)

AN: K now time for my thank yous. I thank Shinobi Darkbeak (your undying faithful ness to review my work usually the first reviewer if each chapter too inspires me, again I bow to you), InuyashaObsessed101 (hehe I'm mean I know but as for who the 'hooded chick' ends up with you' re just going to have to wait and see, it's a surprise and I'm sure you won't see it coming), PrincessSakura98 (another faithful reviewer, to you I bow, to answer your question the other person is as krista put it 'Sakura' s lover' and yes aredhel falassion it's a he as I told you numerous times! um also and Sakura said he is her higher meaning he is either more powerful or is like her boss and that sort of thing but that's al I'm telling), Ruriko89 (yes Sakura's parents died, π.π cry sniffle but now she is free to go off to nevernever land jk), pat-nosferatu (yes girl power so rocks! I am a girl power supporter and as I said before I like to put people in their place when I write so sorry Sasuke fans but he's going to take a bit of a beating but he'll also have his 15 minuets don't worry!), xelagirl2 (hehe umm maybe is all I can say for the ending up with Sasuke thing but you never know…oh and I like your story keep going), Zuan (like I said to xelagirl2 you never know…you speak Japanese coolio you are now one of my idols!), pen'n'paper (OMG thank you so much you have no idea how happy that makes me! You are one of my favorite reviewers though I love all who review good or bad! thank you so much and I hope you like this chappie as much as the others!), krista (Ah my homicidal-maniac reviewer well yes this is a romance/action/adventure story and I did specify specifically in the summery that Sakura was going to be in some romance so yes she does have a lover! But you don't know whom, all you can tell is it isn't Naruto or Kakashi, in less they used clones…hehe so mean but yes. Keep reviewing my day wouldn't be complete without a threat on my life if I don't update).

Recap: I stared at them as they walked away. A small tear made its way down my face.

"Now, now, you know that tears are very becoming on you, but you promised me you would not cry for them anymore." A soft comforting voice came from behind me.

A strong callused hand gently wiped away the tear.

"I am sorry." I said with a low bow. "I will respect all promises I have made to those higher than I from now on without fail."

"You also promised me you would stop apologizing for everything." He said with a slight laugh.

"Now, you will go and enter the tournament, try to keep your identity seal as long as you can unless of course I say other wise. In the end I shall have both Konoha 's best worrier and its best weapon."

"Hai."

"Good." He said as he pulled off my hood. Then he softly guided my chin with his fingers into a sweet kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: The dark angel of the elders

The next few days went without any other incidents, in fact nothing out of the norm happened at all. Most missions were postponed because of the upcoming 'tournament.' The mission that we were assigned now was to make sure no trouble occurred.

'Stupid rules.'

The rules for entrance in the tournament were simply, be born or raised in the village or an allied village, be older than 16, and know what you're getting your self into. This meant any missing nin alive and kicking today was swarming in our village.

'And the tournament is probably the reason why Itachi showed up here, that and the damn girl. Shit I can't believe that I lost to a girl. What the hell is with that?'

Not only did I have to put up with Ino 'dropping by' the next day to see if I'm alright, but Naruto hasn't let a day go by without making some smartass comment and he told practically the whole village.

'One of these days I should kill him. The minuet I finish off Itachi I'm coming for him. I swear if he doesn't have the biggest damn mouth known to humanity…'

My thoughts were cut short when I reached the training ground. Since we had no missions the last past few days Naruto and I trained together preparing for the tournament, which now was tomorrow. Normally I would train by myself but at least this way I know he's not off telling more wonderful stories of how the damn cloaked girl beat me.

I walked over to a tree and leaned against it. As usual he was late.

'He's picking up bad habits from Kakashi. Next thing he'll be reading perverted books, if he doesn't already.'

I figured I had another half an hour before he would even show, so I replayed the fight I had with the girl again in my mind.

'She seemed so familiar…'

No that was ridiculous all the girls I know are week hardly capable of holding their own against me might as well beating me.

'And those jumps…'

At first I hadn't noticed the way she jumped I was more concerned with hitting my target, but soon I realized that I could perhaps see a flaw in the jump and strike then.

Her jumps were impressive no doubt in that. She launched herself from the ground with such ease and grace; it seemed impossible that she was human. The ease of her jumps weren't as impressive as the flips that she'd do in the air turning her body round and round doing full turns a countless amount of times. Her jumps were also launched far higher than what I would have thought, clearing some buildings in one simple effortless try. This was nothing compared to what impressed me most.

After observing a few jumps I decided to strike at her in the air where she was most vulnerable.

'_You can't dodge once you've already jumped.'_

I remember thinking, but I had been wrong. When I throw a kunai at where she should be, she moved. She changed the path of her jump in mid flight, as though she had wings of which she commanded to move her away from danger.

"How did she do that?" I wondered a loud.

"You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself."

Naruto finally came. "So who did what anyway?" he asked with his head dumbly tilted to the side in curiosity and confusion.

'Why is he so much like an animal? He eats like an animal, acts like an animal. Maybe he is an animal!'

Knowing that he wouldn't give up on the subject unless I had something more interesting to show him I muttered, "I want to know how that girl jumped like that."

'Man if I only had something shiny I would have to even talk to him.'

"You mean the girl that dominated you! Haha. Hey what do you mean how did she jump like that? I didn't see anything special about her jumps, well other than she was really good at flipping. Hey maybe she's studied gymnastics!"

'Why does he get so excited over the stupidest things?…like an animal.'

"No dope. She changed the course of her jump in midair without using anything to push off of. Didn't you see?"

"No I didn't Saskue-teme I was too busy watch you get your ass kicked and the faces you made."

"Well maybe if you were a better ninja ass then you would have noticed!"

"What did you just call me, Bastard!"

"Ass wipe"

"Jack ass"

"Dill hole"

Naruto turned slightly red and was about to answer back when…

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke. What are you doing wasting your youths by insulting each other."

"Lee," Naruto smile and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to train what else."

"So does that mean your going to be in the tournament?"

"No I shall win the tournament." And with that he struck his thumbs up-winking-teeth gleaming pose.

I went blind for 5 minuets.

'I will be satisfied if I never see a shinny thing again in my life.'

When we could finally see again Naruto invited him to train with us, of course he excepted.

We spent the ladder part of the day sparring with each other when finally we decided to take a break. Of course I wasn't tired at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we finally took a break I could see how tired Sasuke looked. He had really over done it lately after his, hehe, embarrassing defeat.

"So what do you guy think this 'weapon' is huh? I bet it's really cool!"

"To be truthful Naruto I was thinking the same thing. All I know is it was called 'the dark angel of the elders.' It seems quite odd that the Hokage would give out such a thing to a winner of a simple tournament."

"Unless there is no weapon."

"What?"

'What the hell was that Bastard thinking?'

"My thoughts exactly. It seems unreasonable for the Hokage to just let a weapon of that value go to any one."

'Ok now I'm really confused!'

I could no longer hold my frustration in and my head was starting to spin. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?"

"It's a trap Naruto," Lee said.

'K well that didn't help.'

"Naruto think about, a tournament with something this big a stake with such vague entrance rules it's bond to attract some of the more dangerous missing nins. This would be an easy way to get rid of some of the threats to the village. But since no one has been shown the weapon or told that it is a sham we have no way of knowing if it is a trap or not."

'Oh!'

"Understand?" Lee asked.

I shook my head vigorously but I hoped that the weapon **is** real cause I want to win it.

"Well I should get going to get a good night of sleep before the tournament. Good bye Naruto. Good bye Sasuke." Lee waved as he left.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said and he left too.

'I should go to I'm hungry. Mmm ramen!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm, Hokage-sama is quite tricky." I stretched, as I watched Naruto walk away. "I wonder if there really is a weapon such as 'the dark angel of the elders'…"

"Of course there is." Came a low husky voice from behind me. "And I would like you to obtain it for me."

I turned to face him. "I thought I was free soul allowed to go anywhere and do anything so long as I keep my promises. I don't recall you ever being my boss."

He gave a low chuckle and pulled me into his arms and smirked.

"Think of it as a _personal_ favor."

I took off my hood and smiled. "Well," I started twirling some of my hair with my finger, "I suppose if you put it **that** way…"

He kissed me softly on the lips, "see that's my girl."

"So, What so great about this weapon?"

"It contains immense power in a place many would not think to look."

"You never give me a straight answer." I sighed.

"Hn"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally the day of the tournament I had made through the first round (of course I am a protegee after all) along with Naruto and friends. It was now time for the girl match ups.

The speaker box called Ino to the ring, then the name of her opponent.

"Nightshade to the ring."

I looked around I had never her of this 'Nightshade' before. Then I saw her. I was shocked it was the girl who had beaten me just a week before. Still wearing the black hood and cloak.

'I hope she makes it through so I can teach her a lesson.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Me verse Ino, huh, well doesn't that bring back some memories. This time I won't go easy on you, though.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: YAY! Finally done with chapter 6. Sorry if Lee seems a little off I'm not use to writing like he talks! Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be Ino and Nightshade's match, I think, haven't written it yet so can't make any promises.

I would like to take a poll as to who you think the guy with Sakura is. If you have no clue don't worry just guess! It's fun!

Oh, and sorry if this chapter seems a bit paranoid, I have to read 1984 which is all paranoia crap so yeah. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku?saku)

AN: K those of you who are impatient I started this chapter right after finishing the last one for people like you. Thank you time! I thank PrincessSakura98 (yes I can't wait to write it either!), little wolf blossom (yes I know but I like writing cliffhangers. But if it makes you feel any better I am writing this extra fast for you!), Ruriko89 (thank you, thank you, thank you X 100,000. I know it took me a while but I could get on the computer, stupid family outing thingies!), Shinobi Darkbeak (you know I could set my watch by your reviews, and don't stop they are a highlight to my life!), InuyashaObsessed101 (hehe of course she beats Ino's ass, that's Ino's purpose in the story!), and BlackSerpent13 (awesome 4th chap. If any others wish for me to read their fic please say and I will reviewie and everything! And you don't wait as long as you do with others. I'm pretty good I try to update every week.), G.G (thank you I hope it gets even better!), and animeanime rocks (hehe hope this chapter's a good as the last!).

Oh, and poll still open for who you think Sakura's lover is. Please give me your opinion, it's fun!

Recap: It was finally the day of the tournament I had made through the first round (of course I am a protegee after all) along with Naruto and friends. It was now time for the girl match ups.

The speaker box called Ino to the ring, then the name of her opponent.

"Nightshade to the ring."

I looked around I had never her of this 'Nightshade' before. Then I saw her. I was shocked it was the girl who had beaten me just a week before. Still wearing the black hood and cloak.

'I hope she makes it through so I can teach her a lesson.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Me verse Ino, huh, well doesn't that bring back some memories. This time I won't go easy on you, though.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: For Sakura

As I stood in the ring waiting for my match to begin. All the boys had gotten though with little difficulty. Shikamaru reassured me, in that bored voice of his, that I would get though easily. Then I reminded him that it was his job as my boyfriend to say things like that. He just said "so troublesome." We've actually been going out for a few years now, he's really serious but he's reluctant each time I try to bring our relation ship to the next level. In fact it took him a full mouth to ask me out cause he thought I was set on Sasuke and I would just turn him down, which made the asking "troublesome."

Flashback 

"_Hi Shikamaru!"_

_He mumbled something like "Troublesome."_

"_Naruto told me about this cool new movie that was coming out."_

"_Hn"_

'_Jeez when he take the hit as ask me out?' sigh_

"_Are you telling me this so that I'll help you out later in abusing Uchiha? So troublesome."_

'_One of these days I'm just gonna…'_

"_No you big dummy I don't care about Sasuke-kun!"_

_He stopped and looked a little puzzled._

"_Then why are you always calling Sasuke-kun and flirting with him?"_

"_I…"_

_It was really hard for me. This was difficult to explain and it hurt but he gave me a quizzical look so I continued._

"_I do that because of Sakura."_

_He looked confused but he was patient. I took Sakura's sudden departure a little hard I must admit. I didn't eat for days and I went looking for her, didn't sleep. Shikamaru had to come and get me and drag me back to my house where he forcibly made me eat and sleep. It was after this that I realized how much I liked him and how much he impacted my life, and my crush._

"_You remember she and I use to fight over him and that we were rivals?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well it just seems to me that if I let go of that and stopped flirting with Sasuke, that I'd…that I'd be giving up on her, that I'd be forgetting her. And I can't do that cause she's my best friend and she has to come back some time right?" I tried to fake a smile._

"_Right."_

End of Flashback 

'I'm sure he's right I beat whoever dares to enter this ring!'

Just then the name of my opponent was called.

"Nightshade to the ring."

'Nightshade? What the hell kind of name is that?'

A dark figure approached the ring. They were wearing a black hood and cloak.

"Nice outfit. Didn't know we were having Halloween early this year."

The figure didn't say anything; instead they simply entered the ring and turned to face me.

"Let the match between Ino and Nightshade begin."

I smiled and took out two of my kunai.

"Let's see how good you are Nightshade."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Let's see how good you are Nightshade. She says, ha, you're still as confident and arrogant as ever.'

I smiled, 'this tournament thing is going to be fun. Let's see how far I can take this…'

She started at me…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before I got to the figure they had disappeared and all that was let was their black cloak. I looked to my sides and behind me, then finally I saw her above me flipping gracefully through the air. I throw my kunai at her before she had the chance to land.

'Ha, made your first mistake. No way of avoiding those!'

Then if by some magic as she was falling back down right before the kunai hit her, she flipped upward dodging them completely.

'What the hell?'

She landed with great ease on two feet standing straight and tall allowing me to see what exactly I was up against. It was girl; I'd assume by her built and healthy tan about my age, on the taller end of average height and slim enough to be called skinny. She had obvious muscles but something about her seem to make her body have a fragile and delicate air about it. She still wore the black hood and was dressed entirely in black. She had black buckled boots slightly showing at the ends of her long black pant, which too had straps and buckles in various areas. She had two belts around her hips, which were for decoration only. A halter-top graced her chest and clung tightly. On her arms she wore fingerless long gloves that were connected by a strap on her back. They too were black and contained many straps and buckles. Her nails were painted black.

"Oh, honey haven't you herd? Pink's the new black."

I charged at her again this time doing some hand signs but nothing worked she somehow managed to dodge my every attack. I was getting tired and she showed no sign of weariness so I decided to use my ultimate attack. I quickly preformed my hand signals and performed my hypnosis (sorry don't know the name.)

'Here we go.' I had complete control of her body. 'Now why don't I have some fun here and see who this nobody is.' I commanded her body to remove her hood…

Nothing happened.

'That's weird.'

'_Not if you're nobody it isn't.'_

'Who was that?'

Suddenly everything went dark and I felt chains come around me. I felt my self being chained against a wall.

'What's going on? Where am I? Am I still in her mind?'

'Yes your still in my mind. And may I say welcome, you'll be here for a small while.'

A chair appeared before me she walked up to it. Then turned it so it back was to me and sat in it, arms folded across the top.

'Who the hell are you no one can with stand my hypnosis no one!'

'Ino, Ino, Ino. We both know that's not true. In fact a close companion of mine told me other wise.'

'…'

'They told me that they over throw your power on them, and that it was the first time that your pitiful little trick failed.'

'Sakura.'

'It seems as though our time together has come to an end.'

She got up and began to leave. I could feel myself going back to my own body.

'No.'

'No wait!'

'Wait how do you know Sakura?' I began to cry at the thought of her.

'How? Please I need to know!'

She stopped.

'_This knowledge will come with a price.'_

'I don't care I need to know.'

'You know when you return to your body you will be in a comma for days. Unable to eat, or speak, just lying there haunted by you dreams'

'I don't care.'

She reached up and took off her hood.

'No…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something was wrong with Ino. She had successfully gone in to her opponent but neither of their bodies moved. I was getting anxious. She was my girlfriend and I don't want anything to happen to her, but I promised not to interfere with her matches. Still this is taking a long time…

'Ino you better get out of there before it's too late. So troublesome'

Just then Ino's body stirred.

'Good she's back.'

Immediately her hooded opponent appeared next to her with a kunai in hand. She raised it and slammed it down.

'No!'

The kunai was embedded in the grown next to Ino's head.

Ino didn't move. When a medic went over to her it was discovered that she was in some sort of comma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The crowd all gasped. It was amazing this girl know Ino unconscious without attacking her.

'First those jumps and now this…huh, maybe this tournament will be fun after all…'

The girl started to walk off when she stopped. I could see an outline of a man who must have stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Beautiful and deadly…Isn't that one of the seven sins?"

'Itachi.'

His voice made my blood boil. I started making my way to them pushing and shoving, trying not to make a scene so that I, and only I, could get him alone and kill him.

"Lust." The girl hissed in a low seductive voice.

"Yes." he said in a husky voice, placing a hand inside of her hood presumably at the back of her neck. "Let's exercise that sin…" his head moved closer, "right…" he tilted her head so that lips became visible, the rest of her head still hidden by her hood, "now…" His lips enveloped hers.

'Damn him!'

Naruto jumped in front of me blocking my view talking about Ino and the hospital or something, but that didn't matter. I pushed him aside but when I looked up Itachi and the girl had gone.

"Damn!" I shouted and I hit the thing closest to me, a.k.a. Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were waiting in the hospital again. At least once it wasn't because Sasuke-teme or me needed to be there. The nurses kept saying that Ino was only in a temporary comma and that she was bond to wake up at any time, SO we spent the whole afternoon waiting in her stuffy hospital room for her to wake up. Shikamaru had asked Sasuke, Lee, and me to stay, while he went got some stuff.

We agreed. So now it was like 12 o'clock and we were all tired from the tournament to day. Lee was already asleep in his chair and Sasuke was not too far from it himself.

Yawn

'Eye lids so heavy. It probably won't matter if I close my eyes for a few seconds…ZZZ

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was sleeping in my chair in the hospital when I felt a slight breeze. I opened my eyes to see the window next to me open.

'I didn't leave the window open.'

I looked over the same girl that had put Ino in a comma was now standing next to her putting something in her hand.

I got up but she only raised a finger to her hood and pointed to Naruto and Lee. They were sleeping.

"You," I growled. "You kissed Itachi."

"Jealous?"

Suddenly I felt a small hand come over my eyes and lips were placed atop mine. And then with the same swiftness they vanished. I went to Ino's side and looked at her hand. There in her right palm lay a single black flower fully blossomed. Nightshade…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Again polls are open so far I've heard: Rock Lee, Sasuke, Gaara.

So who do you think Sakura's lover is?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas or anything but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku?saku)

AN: Poll going well we have, Sasuke at 7, Itachi 3, Gaara 6, Lee 1, Orochimaru 1, Yondaime 1, and Kisame 1, oh and 1 'please dear god not Lee.'

Poll's still up and will be until the mystery man is revealed so cast your vote!

Thank you to Ruriko89 (actually the first to vote for Sasuke), InuyashaObsessed101 (I simply meant that you can engage in a friendly poll to guess Sakura's lover and honey with me you can never be sure of anything), lexy499 (thankies that was very sweet!), PrincessSakura98 (Gaara will show he's too pissed off a character for me not to include him somewhere don't worry), Saku-iimoto (wahh I got a doc reviewing my work!), pat-nosferatu (hehe I couldn't help myself from including that and yes I am cruel and many people will seem really stupid and get their asses whipped i.e. Ino), K a Z a – Q ("nods head disapprovingly..." you're just jealous, jk), Sasuke-lover (I get the feeling you have a thing for Sasuke, just a slight one though, lol), xxMinaxx (you didn't say with a cherry on top, but who knows maybe you'll get your wish maybe you won't), ren-ta-chan (Yay I have a stalker!), little wolf blossom (hmm "hovering waiting" maybe I have two stalkers, jk), Shinobi Darkbeak (nooooooo I'm losing my loyal all ways there reviewer, cry), random-riter (sorry I try giving hints as to who is who but I guess I can write at the end the lines of pov, k?), Zuan (it's not a 'and they all lived happily ever after' ending that's for sure), krista (umm she got a reason for her swift snogging k), Kanna (wow a lot of people like that paring), SoUl-HaRuNo-bOy (thank you, umm k I don't want to get into a family feud but don't listen to your sister cause siblings are often wrong), SaLiMa-SaKuRa-SoNoMi-HaRuNo- (k you think you have an idiot brother I have two brothers one on either side and the youngest is afraid of our basement, mouths, flies and the list goes on and on, yet again not choosing favorites for all I know you could be right and you could be wrong), animangacraze (thank you I was definitely concerned about the flow of the story), and NarutosGirl52 (they along with Gaara are the favorites), The Shadow Alchemist (love the name!).

Recap (Yay): I was sleeping in my chair in the hospital when I felt a slight breeze. I opened my eyes to see the window next to me open.

'I didn't leave the window open.'

I looked over the same girl that had put Ino in a comma was now standing next to her putting something in her hand.

I got up but she only raised a finger to her hood and pointed to Naruto and Lee. They were sleeping.

"You," I growled. "You kissed Itachi."

"Jealous?"

Suddenly I felt a small hand come over my eyes and lips were placed atop mine. And then with the same swiftness they vanished. I went to Ino's side and looked at her hand. There in her right palm lay a single black flower fully blossomed. Nightshade…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Brings back memories

He stood before me shirt wet with dew, it clung to his body to reveal the great tone of his firm muscles. He shivered slightly, he never admitted that he was tired or cold, never wanted to show weakness, but I learned his ticks and knew when he needed a rest or an extra layer. I got up a walked inside to grab a blanket, giving an extra sway to my hips to let him know how much I appreciated his company.

Really it had been a miracle that I had gotten him away from the others. He really wasn't a people person, but he wasn't an emotion person even more. I came out with the blanket to find him sitting against the tree where I had just been watching the sunrise. I sat next to him raped the blanket around us and put my head on his shoulder. He didn't look at me, just stared ahead. After a few minuets his eyes narrowed and he said, "Why did you have to kiss _him_?" in a cold as death tone.

I shivered. He was the one man who I was scared to death of, one of the many reasons I loved him. After I throw my old life away and decided to make myself stronger he was the one soul who had defeated me.

I traced his face from his ear to his chin turning his head to face me. "I'm only toying with _him_ you mean everything to me. You and only you, I care not for the others."

By now my thumb was rubbing his chin. With unseen speed he grabbed my wrist and held it an inch away from his face, held it tight. Then he pulled my hand to his lips. "You're mine."

With my free hand I quickly grabbed his other wrist and pulled that hand to my lips. "And you're mine," I answered.

He leaned over and kissed me fiercely, knocking me completely off balance and onto the ground, taking him with me. As we parted for breath I looked into his eyes.

'I love the sunrise in his eyes. Gods I love those eyes. So powerful, and so beautiful, their color reminds me of…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up in the hospital room with a horrible pain in my neck. I started to rub it some of my blond hair tickling my hand.

"That what you get for sleeping in a chair all night, dope."

I turned to see Sasuke walk in through the door yawning.

"Long night huh?" I said with a wicked grin. "Any special girl I don't know about?"

Sasuke blushed. Hell froze over, the sun blow up and engulfed the earth, and Sasuke blushed. The iceman blushed.

"So who the poor girl?" I laughed. "She one of you fan girls or did another girl beat the crap out of you?" I barley choked out the last part I was laughing so hard.

He just went a darker shade of red and all the demons in hell just caught frostbite.

"What are you guys talking about?"

'Oh great fuzzy eyebrows is up. Why did he have to ruin my fun?'

"Nothing," Sasuke said cold as death it's self.

'Sometimes I wonder if he is death…Hey something shinny.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I held out a silver fork to distract Naruto from tormenting me farther. I don't want him or anyone else to know what had happened last night or where I had been.

'They don't need to know that yet…'

Lee got up and stretched.

'Thank gods he woke up and interrupted Naruto.'

"We better get going. Don't want to be late for the tournament, right?"

"Troublesome."

'Wait when the hell did Shikamaru get here!'

Everyone started to leave except Shikamaru.

'Whatever.'

I too got up and left for the second day of the tournament…

Again Naruto, the guys, and I got through. Yet again we were watching as more people faced off.

The next match was announced. "Itachi vs. Nightshade"

'Itachi'

I felt pain run through my body.

'Damn Hokage.'

She put a temporary bind on me so that if Itachi was to fight in the tournament I couldn't fight him unless he was my opponent or caused me or a member of the audience to be in danger.

So now I was such unable to do anything but watch my scum brother fight someone other than me.

Now he was fighting, and fighting that damn girl no less. A wave of jealousy over flew me.

'What the hell was with last night anyway?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Hmm, me against the infamous Itachi this ought to be interesting. Let's see how much you've improved Itachi-san.'

I smiled as the match began. This will be and interesting match up all right.

"So, Night-chan ready to dance?"

"Heh."

I discarded my cloak. I know my cloths aren't the best for fighting, but…I looked in the eyes of my love he smiled desire burning in his eyes. He loves the way I look in these cloths. It makes me smirk.

'Just you what babe. I'll show you what I can really do. Just you wait…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sitting in the stands next to Sasuke, when they announced Itachi's name.

'Boy that Bastard hates his brother.'

Everyone wanted to take Itachi down now that he may an appearance, but the Hokage just said that during the tournament all nins were to be left alone unless they were dangerous to the public.

Sasuke twitched in his seat. The Hokage had put some sort of bind on him so he wouldn't create problems.

'Man I wish I had some ramen right about now. Damn stupid rules! _No eating in the arena. _No eating my ass I'm starving.'

"Man I'm hungry."

"Shut up dope!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey since you're in that bind thingy does that mean if I hit you, you can't hit me back?"

"…"

I hit him off the back of his head. He just twitched, it looked like he really tried to pummel me but he couldn't move.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I can't stop laughing the great Sasuke 'The Avenger' was unable to retaliate to even a little slap off the head. Hahaha, I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground holding my stomach, which hurt like a mother, and had to wipe the tears from my eyes.

'Oh poor helpless Sasuke. HAHAHAHAHAHA. This is too much fun!'

"Shut up dope the match is starting."

I looked up. They were just standing there. Then the girl took of her cloak.

'Well that was a first. She usually ends up jumping up and just leaving it there. Whatever.'

She stood there in a short black skirt, and a black tank top, and her usual black boots, and black gloves that had no fingers and, unusually for her, stopped at the wrists but the black lace ties of the gloves continued to weave up across her arms.

'Damn she hot.' My jaw dropped as I drooled; 'Man I love it when she dresses like that.'

Itachi was wearing his usual cloak and didn't even bother to drop it.

Itachi activated his eyes.

'Wow, he must thing she is really powerful cause I can see three wheels in his eyes.'

"Ready to strut your stuff petals?" Itachi said.

His answer was a kunai being thrown striate at his face. The funny thing was I didn't see her throwing the kunai, in fact I didn't see the kunai until after Itachi caught it, which he barely succeeded in doing.

She threw another this time blood was to be see slightly trickling from Itachi's check. He just laughed.

'Sick Bastard.'

Then they started moving at a rapped pace. I could barley see what was going on, but it looked mostly like kicks and punches going back and forth and then being blocked. They did this dance all around the ring and it looked like they were just getting warmed up.

"Wow they're fast."

All I received for an answer was a slightly irritated "Hn"

"You're just upset cause it's not you down there."

He gave me a below freezing glare. "He's just toying with her…this won't last long."

I looked back they had stopped there rapid fire fighting and now were standing on either end on the ring. They stood there staring at each other.

"This sure brings back memories, doesn't it? It truly is too bad that we have to face each other Night-chan, I would have liked to continue in this tournament it's turning out to be quite fun. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to lose, not yet. So I bid you adieu, petals…"

And with that he was gone. The girl was declared the winner. After which she too did a vanishing act. I looked at Sasuke; Mr. No expressions now had his jaw close to hitting the floor and eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He turned to me face red with anger, which was also very funny!

"HAHAHA, hey Bastard you looked like a gold fish that was high, drunk, and seasick!"

He moved toward me fist clenched in rage.

'Wait he can't move. He can't move. Why is he moving? Oh snap; oh snap Itachi's not here anymore so binds not working anymore. He looks pissed and he's coming for me.'

"Oh crap."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn it." I slammed my fist into the ground next to me.

'I'm the avenger. The avenger! And he was standing right in front of me and I couldn't do anything, anything to him!'

"Why does this always happen to me and why the hell did he throw the match anyhow!"

"Perplexing isn't it?" Came a smooth voice from behind me. So familiar yet so new.

"Nightshade." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Why would the infamous Uchiha Itachi, who only cares for himself and power, want a simple girl to continue in this tournament rather than himself? A mystery…"

I frowned.

She continued, "Unless of course…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: DONE YAY! It took me forever I know but I was away with family and busy with summer reading and stuff. Still taking the poll. By the way anyone going to Water Country go 'The Dragon's Den' it is so awesome! Love you all please please review. Bye.

POV list: it goes Recap- Sasuke, Chapter 8- Nightshade, Naruto, Sasuke, Nightshade, Naruto, Sasuke

I hope that helps some of you who are confused. Till next time, byes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas or anything but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku?saku)

AN: Poll going well we have, Sasuke at 12, Itachi 6, Gaara 6, Lee 1, Orochimaru 1, Yondaime 1, and Kisame 1, oh and 1 'please dear god not Lee.'

Poll's still up and will be until the mystery man is revealed so cast your vote!

Now for my thankies! Thanks to Uchiha Tomeiko (aww thank you, you are the first person to say who Sakura's lover should be but only if I think so, you're so sweet!), little wolf blossom (stalker #2, I know perfectly well that fish don't get seasick but remember Naruto isn't that smart), Ruriko89 (yeah! That chappie was better! That so rocks!), lexy499 (you never know with me could be Itachi could be Sasuke. I'm mean like that), pat-nosferatu (hehe there are a lot of pissed off guys that are like Itachi that's why I like this anime! I was a little afraid that my romance scenes might be a bit weird so thank you for your compliment)), Zuan (sorry I like writing cliffies cause, it's kinda part of my stile like oww mystery, hurrah for mysteries!), inudemonlover (hehe as I have said before I am very mean hehe), Uchiha Tomeiko (to be truthful I'm not entirely sure of the out come the story's kinda taking it's own turn on my original idea!), Sakuranime (well you don't know who he is I may hint to some but that doesn't mean that I'm purposely being mean and leading you to believe it's someone who it really isn't!), iluvanime493 (hehe all good things come in time, and patience is a virtue. Now mind you just because it's a very important virtue doesn't mean I have it!), neu chi no nai u (thank you I will), xelagirl2 (I read a chapter in a fic that was your cousin's, I think, that you wrote great job on it!), NarutosGirl52 (thankies I hope you love this chapter too), InuyashaObsessed101 (cool name!), jahannah12 (yes Sakura couples are usually very cute), and The Shadow Alchemist (I hope I can keep it interesting).

Recap: "Damn it." I slammed my fist into the ground next to me.

'I'm the avenger. The avenger! And he was standing right in front of me and I couldn't do anything, anything to him!'

"Why does this always happen to me and why the hell did he throw the match anyhow!"

"Perplexing isn't it?" Came a smooth voice from behind me. So familiar yet so new.

"Nightshade." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Why would the infamous Uchiha Itachi, who only cares for himself and power, want a simple girl to continue in this tournament rather than himself? A mystery…"

I frowned.

She continued, "Unless of course…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat on my bed and looked at the clock, 3:00. I hadn't slept at all but I wasn't tired. All I could do is sit there and think, think about what that girl said.

Flash back 

"_Why would the infamous Uchiha Itachi, who only cares for himself and power, want a simple girl to continue in this tournament rather than himself? A mystery…"_

_I frowned._

_She continued, "Unless of course…"_

"_Unless of course what?"_

"_Unless of course allowing me to continue helps something dear to him…" and with that she vanished._

_End of flashback_

'What did she mean "something dear to him"?'

Nother Flashback 

"_WTF" I couldn't figure out what the hell she just meant by that. There's nothing dear to Itachi. He cold heartless bastard!_

"_There are three things that are **most** important to him, just three things. What could possibly be important to him and benefit from my continuation in this tournament…"_

_Silence._

'_I have no idea.'_

_She chuckled._

'_That laugh it seems…familiar…but where? I haven't heard a girl laugh since…since…her, Sakura…she was an annoying clingy little girl.'_

'_Yeah one that's probably rotting in the ground because you couldn't keep your mouth shut.'_

'_Shut up! Damn conscious.'_

'_Admit it you get off on pain whether it's yours or someone else's, pain is your natural high and she, she was an easy target. It was just too simple to take her heart fiddle with it for a while and then crush it. And it just felt too good doing it...'_

'Shut up' 

_Reality seemed to finally hit me again. I looked around to interrogate the girl more but she was gone._

'_Damn stupid conscious it's all your fault!'_

_End of Flashback_

"Dear to him. Three things that are dear to him. Well there was himself… and that girl probably too…"

Again jealousy raged within me. I shook it off.

"What's the third?"

"Talking to your self? Pathetic."

I turned to see who that was.

Gaara

'Why the hell his he here and at night? Oh the tournament…and he does that no sleep thing, right…'

"What are you doing here?" I asked. After all this was my roof.

"Well, last time I checked it wasn't illegal for me to go for walks on roof tops."

"Hn"

He turned to leave, "nothing is ever sane in this world of insanity, and trying to understand her will only make it hurt more…"

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he too disappeared.

'Damn what's with people and vanishing acts tonight! Must be a full moon.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked to the river where he told me he would be.

I loved the way the moon shone on the river. So peaceful and beautiful. I saw him there wading in the river…shirtless.

'Gods is he trying to tempt me?…it's working.'

I walked over to where he had put down his things, and his shirt. I sat down and picked up his shirt. I held his shirt to my face and took in a deep breath.

'Musky, like old books, I love his smell'

He got out of the river and picked up a towel he had put on a branch by the river and started to dry himself off.

Of course he knew I was there. He always knew when I was close. When he finished he walked over to me and sat next to me on the ground and leaned back against the tree behind us. He put his hand in front of me palm up.

After a few minuets of silence he said, "the shirt."

I shook my head, I was enjoying looking at his well-built chest, from his oh so firm six pack to his well-defined biceps, it was just too good.

"It is my shirt after all."

Again I shook my head. I liked this too much and I want to make it last.

"Fine if I can't have _my_ shirt then I'll have someone else's."

And before I could say anything in protest or even fully comprehend what he had meant, he pulled off my shirt. He gave me a playful grin; 'I win' written all over his face. Oh no, I'm not losing that easily.

I put his shirt which I had been holding on and stuck out my tongue.

"You're so childish." He said in a low husky voice.

'So sexy.'

"And you're so tense." I tried to change the subject; if our little 'game' had kept up I might loose myself…

I focused on his muscles. Yes, they were very tense and his body looked stiff. I shifted and started to massage the muscles in his chest, he moaned. Then his hands stopped my treatment and pulled my hands to his heart. I looked into his eyes; such pain and yet when they looked at me, trust, love. These things I don't deserve from him, but he gives them to me anyway…

He pulled me on to his lap still holding my hands over his heart.

I had left this village to become stronger…

He nuzzled my check.

I had train hard…

He blew in my ear.

I had cut off all ties to people…

He kissed my neck.

But it wasn't enough…

He sucked and licked my ear.

He had beaten me without even trying…

He licked my caller bone.

But it wasn't enough…

He bit my shoulder.

He told me to come with him, that he'd train me…

It was enough…

He kissed me passionately.

HE is enough…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tournament went on without anything really interesting happening.

'My bastard brother, Itachi, hasn't even bothered to show up to see Nightshade fight…'

It was now down to the final four, Gaara of the desert, Naruto, Nightshade, and me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Gomen! I didn't mean for it to take me this long to up date, again gomen. I think I will be raping this up pretty soon so all your questions shall be answered, I hope. Schools coming up soon so I hope I'll be done before then if not it may take me longer with the chapters, I don't know. I'm going to mostly be writing another Naruto fic after this. Again about Sakura, and maybe some dark angels, I don't know I haven't fully worked it out yet.

The pov's for this chapter goes: Recap-Sasuke, Sasuke, Nightshade, and Sasuke


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas or anything but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku ?saku)

AN: Poll going well we have, Sasuke at 13, Itachi 9, Gaara 6, Lee 1, Orochimaru 1, Yondaime 1, and Kisame 1, oh and 1 'please dear god not Lee.'

Poll's still up and will be until the mystery man is revealed so cast your vote!

THANK U's 

**animeforever24** – I like a lot of your favorite stories, you have great taste!

**little wolf blossom**- gomen! I know there was like no action but that's cause I wanted to save the tournament for another chapter and I had to put in some romance…I did say it was a romance after all…

**xelagirl2**- hehe…well I'm a fickle person so as to who ends up with Sakura-sama's heart…that's still up for grabs I'll know it when I write it.

**pat-nosferatu**- hehe thank you that was my first time writing a scene with romance, so I was really nervous!

**Midnight-Miko66**- thank you and yes poll's still open, I counted your vote in fact poll will be open until the mystery man is revealed! As for the new Sakura, well I was tired of her being the 'weak' one all the time so I decided she seriously needs to kick some ass!

**Phatpenguin**- yes am doing oh great one!

**happy-yume**- so with two O's kick ass! I am doing well!

**sakura1612**- yes Itachi I gotta get him back into the story he's been missing since his 'vanishing act.' "Here Itachi, Itachi come out, come out where ever you are, I won't hurt you!" (Sasuke snorts in the back round) "What was that bastard? (Naruto)" "Shut up dope (Sasuke)" "Bastard" "Dope" "Bastard" …sigh

**NarutosGirl52**- hehe thank you!

**Fushigitsuki**- will do!

**Krista **(a.k.a. my little homicidal reviewer)- "Oh oh I know who the mystery man is! I know! I know! (Naruto)" BANG (Sasuke hits Naruto off the head…hard) "Shut up dope! (Sasuke)" (Sasuke blushes and drags Naruto's unconscious body away)

**Hao'sAnjul**- I hope so!

**iluvanime493**- close, you're very smart…

**The Shadow Alchemist**- hehe…mysterious weapon, I bet you're like one of the few who actually remember there is a mysterious weapon.

**Ruth (twinie) - u no who i am**- boy do I ever. And I haven't ended it yet there's still a few more chappies to write twinie so hold your houses! And I never said what 'his' eye color was so, nugh (sticks out tongue). Toddles twinie!

**Zuan**- oh you're too kind… but keep it up! Who ever the hell said flattery gets you nowhere just never received a complement before!

**Shinobi Darkbeak**- yay1 you're back.

**Selkie and Yami no Karura**- thankies yes I like that pair… I like sakusas, sakuitachi, sakuneji, and sakugaara pairings best but anything with Sakura-sama is fine with me!

**neu chi no nai u**- will do!

Alright well to those of you who actually read the AN please tell me what you think would be better for my next fic. Should it be: During the exams, a secret is revealed showing to everyone that Sakura is not exactly the innocent loving weak girl they knew her to be. A dark angel, a dangerous summoning, a forbidden power unleashed, and a devil in disguise will all come together in this story.

Or: An AU fic. Sakura is living a double life, biggest nerd in school by day, and an international rock star by night. What happens when she transfers to a privet Japanese school and one of the boys (-coughsasukecough-) gets close to the truth?

So please tell me which one you think would be better.

Recap: The tournament went on without anything really interesting happening.

'My bastard brother, Itachi, hasn't even bothered to show up to see Nightshade fight…'

It was now down to the final four, Gaara of the desert, Naruto, Nightshade, and me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were to be two matches, resulting in the final tow that would battle it out for the 'weapon' if there ever were such a thing.

The first battle had been between Naruto and Gaara. The fight lasted nearly all day and neither seemed to want to give in, just when it looked like it would last forever, the Hokage came in the ring and stopped the fight proclaiming that because of some technical difficulty Gaara was out of the tournament. He was not happy, but because he **was** the Kazekage and our two villages **did** have a truce, he stalked away without a fight.

That left my battle with Nightshade. I was just about to enter when the dope (Naruto) came up to me.

"I can't wait to see that girl wipe the floor with you again!" he screamed.

'Has he ever heard of ninja stealth? Damn. Where's a mute button when you need one. Man that would be great or a mussel…yeah. A dope mussel, that'd be the best. Then maybe I could-'

"**Again?** Uchiha you must be losing your touch…" a stone cold voice disturbed my thoughts.

"Gaara" I sheathed. Just because he was a kage doesn't mean I can't hate him.

"Beaten, and by a woman no less. Well, I personally have never been beaten by a female…she is a tough one though…"

"Huh"

'What the hell is Gaara talking about (even I don't know. 0.o)?'

"Sasuke and Nightshade to the ring please."

I turned towards that ring being momentarily distracted, but when I turned back to retort Gaara was gone.

'Damn.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Sakura… Sakura no…'

'Cold. So cold.'

'Shika-kun help!'

'Where am I?'

Flashback 

'Here we go.' I had complete control of her body. 'Now why don't I have some fun here and see who this nobody is.' I commanded her body to remove her hood…

Nothing happened.

'That's weird.'

'_Not if you're nobody it isn't.'_

'Who was that?'

Suddenly everything went dark and I felt chains come around me. I felt my self being chained against a wall.

'What's going on? Where am I? Am I still in her mind?'

'Yes your still in my mind. And may I say welcome, you'll be here for a small while.'

A chair appeared before me she walked up to it. Then turned it so it back was to me and sat in it, arms folded across the top.

'Who the hell are you no one can with stand my hypnosis no one!'

'_Ino, Ino, Ino. We both know that's not true. In fact a close companion of mine told me other wise._'

'…'

'They told me that they over throw your power on them, and that it was the first time that your pitiful little trick failed.'

'Sakura.'

'_It seems as though our time together has come to an end.'_

She got up and began to leave. I could feel myself going back to my own body.

'No.'

'No wait!'

'Wait how do you know Sakura?' I began to cry at the thought of her.

'How? Please I need to know!'

She stopped.

'_This knowledge will come with a price.'_

'I don't care I need to know.'

'_You know when you return to your body you will be in a comma for days. Unable to eat, or speak, just lying there haunted by you dreams'_

'I don't care.'

She reached up and took off her hood.

'No…'

End of flashback 

'So cold.'

'Sakura, I'm not giving up on you damn it you're my best friend!'

"SAKURA!" I screamed opening my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, and there was Shika…hehe umm I think he was sleeping when I shouted cause he looks like he just he a rude awakening…hehe.

"Shika, where is Nightshade."

"Listen Ino I know you were beat pretty bad but you're in no shape to seek revenge and-"

"I don't care about revenge Shika! WHERE THE HELL IS NIGHTSHADE!"

"Umm well probably at the tournament…"

"Come on." I jumped out of bed only to find I have no strength. I fell to the ground only to find that Shika had caught me instead.

"OK so apparently I can't walk…**so** …SHIKA MOVE YOUR ASS AND TAKE ME TO THE TOURNAMENT NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HELL ON EARTH AND **REAL** SOON!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I entered the ring with Nightshade opposite me.

I looked her up and down…this is going to be fun…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched from my seat in the stands as _my_ Nightshade got ready to battle.

When it came to mere skill, strength, and smarts she was the obvious winner but…

'This boy could cause problems see how she had _past _feelings toward him.'

Of course she assured me that it was a simple childhood crush nothing more…

Flashback 

_I had just decided to take a break in training, so I watched her train. I loved how hard my little Nightshade worked to impress me…_

_She saw me staring and stopped her training. She slowly walked over…swaying her hips more than usual._

"_Like what you see?" She said as she sat down in my lap._

"_Yeah" I said as she leaned up for a kiss._

_As she went back down I liked the sweat off the top of her lip._

_She purred and buried her face in my chest._

"_You know in the tournament you might have to face him…"_

_She knew whom I meant by him, Uchiha Sasuke._

"_I told you. I no longer have those sort of feelings for him only you."_

"_**Only you**"_

End of flash back 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched my opponent Nightshade stretch.

'No way is she going to win this time. Not with my blood line ability.'

"Make your eyes into as many pretty colors as you want, it wouldn't help you…"

'What the'

"Let the match begin!" a voice called.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The back doors of the arena were kick-**loudly**- open to reveal Ino in Shikamaru's arms.

When Ino looked to the center ring her eyes went as wide as Chouji and she screamed, "Sakura."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: ok that's it for now. I know short chapter but obladi oblada. The next chapter will probably be Sasuke's turmoil from finding out the truth and their (Sasuke and Nightshade's) fight, and will probably reveal who the mystery man is. For those of us who are slightly slower, this chapter proved it could not be Sasuke but to the 13 who guessed him, good try almost.

Oh and again please tell me what you think of my next fic. Ideas listed at the top!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas or anything but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku ?saku)

AN: Poll going well we have, Sasuke at 13, Itachi 10, Gaara 7, Lee 1, Orochimaru 1, Yondaime 1, and Kisame 1, oh and 1 'please dear god not Lee.'

This is the official end of the poll sorry for those who didn't get to vote. Cause you're going to find out who the guy is in a little bit so, yeah.

I thank:

animeforever24 – YAY I got a banner! This is my proudest moment, yes I do have to do cliffies cause they're fun to write.

Mksanime – I glad you love it! Sorry it took me a while I have another fic and I had a lot of things to do this summer…

little wolf blossom – hehe thank you, I knew I had to jeer at the eyes since they're he big bad blood line

neon kun – sorry it's short, hehe I can only write as long as my attention span, hehe (sweat drops) hehe

Shinobi Darkbeak – I don't know 'queen of the damned' actually but I'll be looking for it now! And I'll be writing the other once I'm done with this one.

neu chi no nai u – no please no nightmares it's ok. Gomen! Gomen time a thousand! I don't want to be the cause of any nightmares or any feelings that aren't good.

NarutosGirl52 – thanks for helping me choose and like I said before I'll be writing the other one too.

Fushigitsuki – sorry that it's short, but I did write a couple of chapters so doesn't that make up for it?

happy-yume – yay long review! No confusion at all, well maybe a bit but that's not you I'm always like that! I'll do the second story soon cause I feel that this one is coming to a close.

Hao'sAnjul – sorry my friend asked me to write the other so I did and this was before I got your opinion but I still will do the other, no worries!

liltOfu – unique name, I like it! I'm a Sakura x any guy other than Lee, Kakashi (my parent is a teacher so teacher/student relationships are really not my thing), or Naruto (he gets Hinata).

iluvanime493 – hmm well you will se in this chapter.

pei-chan – sorry Sasuke's not the mystery guy but my other fic is a sasusaku…

pat-nosferatu – again that one shall be out momentarily but if people have any questions about the idea, cause my summaries suck, fell free to ask. Just look for it a little while after I finish this story Ks?

BlackSerpent13 – you also have to write your next chapter twinnie look how far ahead of you and G I am…I would have never thought it!

Krista – when I got your review I printed it and taped it up on my door to remind me that I'm slower than an imaginary turtle, by the way what's its name? You scared the piss outta my mom we she saw your review whilst I was printing it…she all good now.

XD:P Whoeva i can b )  - you're welcome, anytime! It seems a lot'a people think it's Itachi, ne? Well you'll see…

Zuan – REALY! YAY thank you so much! You made my day!

The Shadow Alchemist – I feel so bad that I can't please everyone, the reason I'm not writing that one too right now is cause I know I couldn't update them all as fast as I can now with only two…and well look at my review people aren't patient but that's ok I love them anyway!

Selkie and Yami – did you mean late review of the update?

Briana – I will no worries!

Uchiha Tomeiko – Sasuke's a little ooc but you know what's a gal to do?

pauline9115 – Yay new reviewer!

Recap: I watched my opponent Nightshade stretch.

'No way is she going to win this time. Not with my blood line ability.'

"Make your eyes into as many pretty colors as you want, it wouldn't help you…"

'What the'

"Let the match begin!" a voice called.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The back doors of the arena were kick-**loudly**- open to reveal Ino in Shikamaru's arms.

When Ino looked to the center ring her eyes went as wide as Chouji and she screamed, "Sakura."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I quickly turned back to look at my opponent Nightshade. She had dropped her cloak, I was surprised because all the other times she had worn black from head to toe, but now she was wearing all white. She slowly raised her hands and took off her hood. Short pink hair fell down to shoulders. Emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura" was all I could manage. After so long, all these years, she's come back.

'Why do I feel this uneasiness in my stomach? My Sakura's come back to me. That's right _my_ she's always been mine and always will be and now I can complete my vengeance by reviving my clan with her.'

'I'll live without you.' She had said. I had thought she would but she came back cause she knows she's mine.

I smirked.

"Better take that damn smirk off your face while I whip the floor with you…"

'What the?'

"Sakura-chan is that really you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it's me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing huge. Hinata trailed behind him and shyly welcomed her back.

"Are you two an item now?"

"Ye-yeah"

"Good."

Ino had Shikamaru take her to the group. "Sakura!" She exclaimed and she flung herself onto the girl. "If you ever leave again without telling us where you're going, or saying good bye I'll kick your butt! You hear me?"

"Hn"

I approached the group. "Sakura"

"Sasuke"

I my face faltered, "no kun?"

"The affection I once had for you belongs to some one else now."

'I don't like this she's mine. Sakura's mine. Who is this? The bastard I'll kill him. But who? And why?'

My confusion must have show because Sakura explained.

"When I left I went to be the strongest I could. In one year's time I had surpassed every ninja in the area, so I vowed to stay loyal to whoever could beat me in one on one combat. That attracted many powerfully ninjas, none however could beat me. Then one day as I was traveling through Sand and a young man was sent by the Kazekage to get rid of me. They believed that I was bringing trouble to the village. When he came I was in the middle of a match with a pathetic excuse of a ninja when he came for me. He quickly knocked unconscious the ninja I was fighting. Of course at my caliber I found this to be a direct offence to my skill. I told him to ether fight me or leave me and my fights alone. He told me to leave before he made me leave. I excepted his challenge…"

Everyone looked at her, what had happened after that.

'If she's a slave of some other man I will kill him! She's mine! _Mine!'_

"WELL?" Naruto shouted.

"…"

'Damn it Sakura just answer!'

"Everyone clear the arena it is time for the fight!" a voice called.

Sakura took her place at the end of the ring. Then took up a fighting stance.

I quickly activated my Sharingan.

"I told you, no matter how pretty you try to make your eyes it wont help. Hell it doesn't even impress me."

'Playing hard to get…I like it.'

"By the way, I have pretty eyes too…"

My eyes shot up to meet hers. The pupils were now green and surrounded by black. Then suddenly she disappeared (I know a lot of people disappear and this isn't a magic show but bear with).

'Damn how could I fall for that trick!'

"I thought you were better than to fall for that trick." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around only to have her throw various weapons at me. I quickly blocked.

"You, of all people, should know it'll take more than that to defeat me."

"I guess I should seriously…"

"Hn"

'Let's see if I can throw her off a bit…'

"You know you never answered the dope's question…"

"The ninja I was fighting won…"

'Damn it! I'll kill him! She belongs to me and me alone!'

"Who?" I asked it came out a little too angry for my liking but that didn't matter the only thing that mattered was which bastard had claimed MY women as his servant. He'll die before to morrow.

"You know I'm tired of playing around…no more kid's stuff Sasuke, from here on out this match is going to be serious and you're going to have to try to kill me to stop me from killing you." She said as she pulled a Sakura blossom out from between her bosom. She then placed it behind her ear and did some hand signals but nothing happened.

"Heh, you talk big Sakura." I speedily appeared behind her without her noticing. "But apparently it's just talk!" I said as I pouched her.

'This'll teacher to go and give up herself to some other man!'

But my hand never made contact with her instead it was blocked…by vines?

'WTF?'

"I told you, you're going to have to try to kill me…"

"Shit" I quickly cut myself free from the vines that had been climbing up my arms.

I did a back flip and created clones of myself. The clones and I all charged at her. Sakura petals came shooting out as shape as daggers destroying my clones, and I had to duck to miss being killed.

'Impressive…'

As soon as the petals passed me by I got up and aimed a punch at Sakura for now I was with in a few feet of her. I saw a Sakura tree spout rapidly from the ground and become old in-between my target and me. I punched through it and smirked at Sakura.

"You never answered my question who is this great ninja who managed to defeat you."

Sakura smiled and looked at the tree my arm was through the hole I had created. Then I realized what she was smiling about; the hole I had made was filling in at an incredible rate.

"Crap!"

I tried to retract my hand but the tree healed around it keeping me trapped in my place. As I pulled at my arm Sakura came up and kicked me in the abdomen turning the tree into splinters and sending me across the arena into a wall.

'Damn that hurt.'

I coughed up a lot of blood.

The ref was about to call the match.

"I think this will answer your question." She pulled her soft pink hair away from her neck to reveal another tattoo…the Japanese character "love" in red…

'Gaara! Damn that bastard!'

Gaara appeared next to her with his hand around her waste and a smirk on his face.

I got up to kill him but just ended up spiting up more blood and falling to my knees.

'It's so pathetic…because of that bitch.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: I know a) this was a short chapter, b) I made Sasuke a total bastard, and c) it took me forever to write it but I have good reasons! One I had school, two I had a writer's block, and three I had club/sports/Sunday school duties so…yeah. Just tell me what you think K?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto mangas or anything but I have borrowed my friend's (a lot)

Summery: Sakura gets fed up with always being the weakest and runs away. Six years later the Hokage of the town of Konoha is holding a tournament for a mysterious weapon. What happens when a certain missing nin finds her way back? How has she changed? What will her ex-teammates think? (little sasusaku, itasaku gaarasaku)

AN: Whew. Boy am I having a hard time keeping up with these fanfics and homework, but it's worth it anywho…

I thank:

little wolf blossom- well Sakura already won…

Shinobi Darkbeak- thanks I'll try and see that sometime

BlackSerpent13- yeah you should have known at the fact that 1 you are my twinnie, 2 he's like my favorite male Character in the series, 3 he's totally HOT, and 4 I have a picture of chibi him in my locker can kinda clue you in…

PrincessSakura98- I'm glad you guessed right! Yays!

Arya Shadeslayer- thankies! And good luck

Hao'sAnjul- Itachi's role will come in soon

Zuan- Thanx! .

animeforever24- nope Sakura's not with Itachi, Gaara has been the mystery man all along and Sasuke first sees him in chapter 10.

Mksanime- I meant for yall to think it was someone it wasn't, surprises are fun aren't they?

neon kun- sorry I love Gaara but I am thinking of doing an ItachiXSakura fic some time cause I'm into that pairing…for now…

xelagirl2- thanks

happy-yume- again the Itachi part's coming and please pick up your jaw on the way out thank you.

Kawaii-Hisui- no, no, not a flame, I totally understand and I'm working on putting up the POV's on the first few chapters. I thought that "(Sakura's POV)" might wreck the mood…

neu chi no nai u- arigrato and will do!

Krista- nah it's fine in fact I brag about your reviews! Hi Tito-kun!

NarutosGirl52- again Gaara Sakura's mystery man, Itachi will be explained, and Sasuke will go through a lot of mental trauma

Fanadict- glad you love the pairing I love it too.

The Shadow Alchemist- -

Nightshadow- cool name, hehe I like making people's assumptions wrong…

InuyashaObsessed101- wow every body thought it was Itachi. I'm very surprised.

iluvanime493- yes I suggest rereading to those who are confused…or those who love Gaara

pat-nosferatu- ok yes in a sense Sakura is Gaara's slave, but their relationship is much more complicated than that.

Darkninjafromhell- yes she is, umm the relationships in this are so weird so umm i.d.k. how to answer you…

Kurenai Chinoumi- like I said complicated but I won't break Gaara's heart…he's too awesome for that!

K a Z a – Q- hehe…sweat drops

kAze-RyU- I'll be doing that one soon cause this story's almost done…I think

naruto fan- thankies I hope you'll read this chapter!

Maze of Mirrors- I love Gaara too! Well you see the person she ends up with sweatdrop you'll see. I hope you'll be happy with it!

Recap: "I think this will answer your question." She pulled her soft pink hair away from her neck to reveal another tattoo…the Japanese character "love" in red…

'Gaara! Damn that bastard!'

Gaara appeared next to her with his hand around her waste and a smirk on his face.

I got up to kill him but just ended up spiting up more blood and falling to my knees.

'It's so pathetic…because of that bitch.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Nightshade is the winner." A judge called. "The next round between Nightshade and Naruto will commence tomorrow in the morning, please exit the building."

Naruto came to help me up but I swatted him away, I'm a Uchiha I don't need any help!

"Sakura…what's going on? What happened? Did Gaara beat you? Why are you dressed like that? How did Ino know it was you? And whmmm…"

Luckily Hina had cut off Naruto in his rapid interrogation. "Naruto-kun we should let Sakura tell us and she can't when your constantly asking her questions…" Hina said quietly. She had gotten over her stuttering a year after being with Naruto but she was still quiet even when she talked.

"Well to answer your questions…Yes Gaara was the ninja who defeated me. After all my hard work I was stunned there was someone out there who bested me. He told me to leave again but instead I followed him wherever he went, as was my promise. He got annoyed and tried to kill me, he couldn't though."

"I explained to him my situation and defeated him in that fight. He said seeing how I beat him in a battle it canceled out our earlier fight and I no longer held any duty to him. I refused to listen, he then ordered me to go off and find Uchiha Itachi as a double agent thinking that I wouldn't."

"A year later I came back reporting my findings, Itachi was planning on kidnapping Gaara, I attained this information I had posed as Itachi's girlfriend for almost the full year."

'Itachi if he wants her then I'll just have to have her. I'll make her mine right before his eyes then kill him.'

"I must admit that I had a hard time telling Gaara this for over the long period of time…I kind of got some feelings towards Itachi…"

'Little betraying bitch.'

"In the end I stood between the two protecting Gaara from a fatal blow…"

"I was in extremely bad condition for months after…Gaara helped me to get back on my feet…and soon after that…"

"She became mine." Gaara stated as he possessively put his hands on her waist, making it perfectly clear that he did not want anyone near her.

'I will kill Gaara than take her as my own. No, she's always been mine, no one else's. She'll live mine and die as mine. I'll make sure of that.'

I staggered to my feet. "You, me, fight now." I choked out as I glared at Gaara's smug face.

"My, my, my, antsy to get in a fight now aren't we. Unfortunately, you're in no condition to fight little brother."

Every one's heads turned. 'Itachi.'

Suddenly Akatsuki traitors surrounded us.

'Oh, shit.'

"Sakura-chan you're looking well since we last saw each other…"

Gaara growled, "This time I'm **going** to kill you." He said in a threatening voice.

You could tell that he was losing control and that his inner demon was coming out.

'Shit, shit, shit, and more f-ing raspberry-mustard shit!'

'Now I have to beat all these Akatsuki, and a psycho demon who lust for blood is as strong as Naruto's love for ramen.'

'How the hell am I supposed to do this!'

'Why did I wake up this morning.'

I stood in a defense position. But then Sakura put her hand in front of the others and me. "Let _us_ handle this." Gaara stood next to her both in an attack position.

He may have Sakura as his current little whore but there is no way in hell that I'm going to step aside and let him take Itachi's murder away from me!'

All I could feel was pure unadulterated hate it was taking over me. I looked at my hand and saw that the seal was taking over…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oh crap Sasuke's seal is acting up. I knew we shouldn't have told him, I wish he'd just let me and Gaara take care of this…it would be so much easier.'

Sighing I nodded to Gaara and he started taking out Akatsuki men with his stand, the one who managed to dodge his fatal blow I used my vines to kill them.

I still remember when I first got them. Gaara had taught me to infuse my chakra into objects like he did with his sand. He had me try with a cherry blossom first and when nothing happened he simply placed the blossom behind me ear and said let's get moving. The Akatsuki attacked us and I was furious because I had been sleeping and that caused Gaara to get low on his chakra. When I woke my anger was so intense my chakra overflowed and I somehow managed to conjure up these vines and kill the remaining Akatsuki…

And with that thought I killed the last remaining Akatsuki, now all that was left was Itachi-kun. The years I spent being Gaara's spy, being Itachi's girlfriend, they never quite left me…I still love him in some ways. That's right still, I might have lied when it came to me wanting to be an Akatsuki but I wasn't lying about my feelings towards Itachi.

Going back to Gaara was one of the hardest things I ever did. In the end I knew that I had to go with Gaara, I had sworn that my propose in live would be to help him. I walked away from Itachi and into Gaara's arms.

Just than I noticed (finally) the last thing I ever wanted to see. There in the middle of the stadium were the three most important people in my life, all wanting nothing more than to kill each other.

'No. Gaara. Itachi. Sasuke. Don't let this happen! Not now! I…I can't…' my mind was screaming. What would happen if they died? I don't think I could take that! I looked desperately at the others for help, but they seemed to be off in their own little world as if they weren't quite sure this was actually happening.

'Is it? I mean could this all be a bad dream? A very vivid and realistic dream that I can't wake up from?'

That's when I noticed it. Each boy-each man, who stood there fighting so desperately for my heart, was now preparing for his strongest attack. If they succeeded they would kill themselves, and the others, leaving me here without them…

'**I can't let that happen!'**

As soon as their attacks were released I ran into the middle. A single tear ran down my cheek as I mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had just been standing there, too scared to do anything. So I just watched the three as they tried to kill each other in Sakura's name. They all unleashed their most powerful attacks at the same time. Just as the attacks were about to explode on each other Sakura dashed into the middle.

As the attacks met her body a deafening silence was all that could be heard.

The stadium started to collapse in on itself. We ran for safety. Everyone man it one…everyone but her.

Once the dust had settled and there were no signs of Sakura; Itachi, Gaara, and Sasuke resumed their fighting obviously blaming each other for what happened.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" I screamed. "Stop. Do you really think Sakura would have wanted you to fight! She died in there to save your sorry asses, and this is how you repay her? By trying to kill the lives she died to save? If you think so then you're just stupid and weak! Come on Shika we're going home!"

And with that everyone left for home, all in grievance for loosing Sakura again, just when we finally had her back…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Am I dead? If so why does it hurt so much? And why are there pieces of building on top of me?'

Slowly I pushed the heavy pieces off and climbed out into the open. The sun was setting, which meant I was out for at least four hours.

'That's odd, I thought I'd die after receiving three deadly blows at once…'

"Sakura." A low husky voice called me.

I turned around to look at the man behind me.

"You protected me, at the last minuet, so I wouldn't die, and so the others would think I was dead?"

"Hn." Was all I got as a reply, and all I needed.

I took his outstretched hand; I am his, his forever. This is my life and it is enough…

Fin 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An: all done! That's the end hoped you liked it! Please review even email if you have anything you desperately need to say. And that's all folks (fat lady singing in the back round).

P.O.V.'s go: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Sakura

I'll be updating my other fic soon and writing another one shortly too. Ja ne!


End file.
